


Love Disfigured Me

by BrookeSutter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeSutter/pseuds/BrookeSutter
Summary: It was never his intention to focus all his anger on one person, but at eleven years old he couldn't really help it.Hogwarts AU





	Love Disfigured Me

 

The truth is, he wasn't that surprised to find the wizarding world to be one full of prejudice. Of course, many wizards and witches would be insulted if he ever voiced his thoughts, but in his opinion, the wizarding world and muggle world aren't so vastly different. In the muggle world, it's all about race. In the wizarding world, it's about blood status. There are moral folk who try their damnedest to change people's opinions, and protect the rights of their fellow beings, but progress is slow. When it comes down to it, there are too many people in both worlds being treated like second class citizens. 

Bellamy Blake has observed enough people from both sides of the coin to know that there will always be a group trying to outrank everyone else. Even before he knew he was a wizard, he knew that people were generally fucked up. That's the reality of having a white mum, brown skin, and no father. It made him entirely angry. Full of hatred, distaste and dissatisfaction.

He never really knew what to expect when he started Hogwarts, but after he was sorted into Gryffindor and people realized he wasn’t part of any “sacred” group, he found out why everyone hated the Slytherins. Most of them were elitist, or came from wealthy families and had horrible attitudes.  He didn’t make things easier for himself after he met their Princess, either.

It was never his intention to focus all his anger on one person, but at eleven years old he couldn't really help it.

The first time he had a conversation with Clarke Griffin, he knew he hated her. He'd seen her in one or two classes, always sitting with her Slytherin housemates seemingly indifferent about mostly everything. He’d heard his housemates mouthing off about her a few times but they weren’t exactly on a name-basis. She was a first year just like him, so he didn’t really think she had any status in the snake den. Still, every time someone brought her up he could picture the blonde hair that was almost white, and her nicely ironed robes. Just like a Princess.

He will say, in his defense, they did meet on one of his bad nights.

He was trying to write a paper that was a dreadful two pages on something that was supposed to be common knowledge. Unfortunately for him, he didn't grow up in the wizarding world. So, writing a paper on the "Floo Network" was nearly impossible. At first, he thought it was a paper on how the Flu was spread around until his housemate, Nathan Miller, corrected him with a loud laugh and a short apology.  In his attempt to write about the correct topic, he'd pulled nearly ten books on wizardly travel and had them spread out the old desk. He was already through about seven of them and most likely knew enough information to get a solid grade on the paper, but he wanted it to be a good one.

He wanted it to be better than the papers written by those exposed to magic their whole lives.

It was late at night and he was pretty certain he would lose points for missing curfew due to his outright stubbornness. Still, according to the older Gryffindors in his house, they usually won the House Cup regardless of small infractions. It was a comforting thought that everyone wouldn’t hate him for being a wee bit prideful.

He was squinting to read a passage when she approached him, hands impatiently placed on her hips. At first, he didn’t look at her even though he was aware someone was huffing in front of him. It wasn’t because he was intentionally trying to ignore  _ her  _ but because he was nearing the end of his deadline. When he hears her voice, high pitched and irritated, he immediately looks up at her with a glare. "Are you finished with that book, yet?" She points to the tattered one in his hands. “You’ve had it pulled for nearly two days and, well, I need it.” She was right, of course. He knew it wasn’t fair for him to hog all the materials. Regardless, he knows who she is and would love nothing more than to piss her off.

“I’m clearly reading it.” Bellamy says, shaking the book at her for good measure. The Slytherin Princess rolls her eyes and he smirks in response. It gives him a small bit of satisfaction having annoyed her so early on in their conversation. Her hand is still firmly placed on her hip, except now she’s openingly frowning at him.

If he wasn’t supposed to naturally hate her, he would admit she’s kinda cute in that “popular kid” way. She’s so close to him that he can smell her lavender shampoo. Until that moment, he’d liked lavender. He assumes he’s going to have to hate it, too.

“Well, do you know when you’ll be finished?” He watches as she straightens her posture, moving her hands by her sides and standing straight. It’s almost as if she had training in the army, because she looks every bit of a soldier ready to go into battle. Still, he chalks it up to an ill attempt to make herself appear taller, more commanding. If he were any less of an arrogant little shit, he would have been afraid of the girl adorned in green with spit fire in her eyes, but he has a little sister that’s fairly bossy and mean so he outright laughs at her.

She looks down at his parchment and he watches her read his title, and the one line he’s written. It isn’t long before she’s got a little smirk on her lips.

_ The Floo Network _

_ The Floo Network is a method of travel that people in the wizarding world use. _

He sighs, only for effect as he responds to her question, “It could be days.” He idly wonders if she is judging his lack of creativity for a title then decides he doesn’t really give a damn what she thinks. Her little smirk is only going to make him work harder.

“Listen, you’ve checked out every single book on travel. I  _ need  _ the book you’re reading. Why won’t you just hand it over, Gryffindor?” She makes a valid point. The book in his hands is practically useless when it comes to his paper. It covers too many topics in brief little paragraphs.

“No.” He says anyway, because he’s not about to let her win. If she thinks she can just waltz into a room and get what she wants, she has another thing coming.

“Excuse me?” Her eyebrows scrunch together but only for a second. She pulls herself together, face schooled to look indifferent.

“Figures, the spoiled little Princess doesn’t understand the word  _ No.”  _ He thinks he hears her hiss under her breath. It’s enough for him to break out in a full blown grin.

“What did you call me?” He’s clearly hit a nerve but he doesn’t care to back down or apologize. All her well-laid plans to remain calm and collected are seemingly tossed out the window because she looks as if she’s ready to take his head off. Despite that, he continues to taunt her.

“I understand that you’re used to people doing as you tell them, especially us filthy mudbloods, but you’re not getting this book.” Bellamy Blake hardens his gaze towards her, trying to seem just as bit stony as her, and goes back to reading the book he doesn’t much care for. “Slither away, Princess. Go bother someone else.”

It’s really the beginning of it all for them. After he stays in the library for an additional two hours, the Slytherin Princess nowhere in sight, he tries to stand but finds himself stuck to his chair. No one finds him until the sun is out and he practically has to run to his class. Later that week, he charmed her quill and everything she wrote said;

_ I’m an entitled Princess. _

Throughout their first year, they mainly exchanged insults and dirty looks because they were both still learning spells and charms. He’s certain that she could have hit him with a few rather distasteful ones, but for whatever reason, she doesn’t.  Either way, it’s common knowledge that they dislike each other by Christmas of first term.

At the time, they weren’t much of a disruption to other people’s studies, merely a source of entertainment. Unfortunately for the rest of Hogwarts, no one really took the time to assess how far things could go.

He decides to go home for the holiday, only to see his little sister. The visit seems to drag on forever so he does a lot of reading on spells and charms, especially ones that will make the Princess squeal in annoyance.

When he gets back to school, their feud continues. Even though he has a few tricks up his sleeves, he doesn’t use them. Mostly because she wasn’t using hers. He knew there was a fine line to feuding and bullying, and he was always careful not to cross it.

In second year, things escalated mostly because of the introduction to dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only an idiot would put a Gryffindor and a Slytherin against each other for the entire term. Which, Bellamy has come to know, is exactly what Professor Sydney happened to be.

The Professor was a blonde that never wore makeup and preferred to run her classroom as if it was a political podium. She was constantly talking about her vision for the future of education, which was as sickening as it was boring.

 

Annoying Clarke quickly became his favorite past time in the woman’s class. Whether it be casting spells that made her legs stick together, or just pulling her hair, he was always pleased when her face turned bright red and she looked absolutely ready to kill him. 

If he wasn’t so proud, he would say that he admired her resilience, though. Every time he casted a particularly nasty spell, she would hit him  back with one just as good.  The problem was, they never seemed to stop dueling, even if they were out of class.

He’s not exactly sure who casts the first spell outside of class during their second year. It very well could have been him. Despite this, he blames her for all the days he spends in detention under Professor Sydney’s watchful eye. She always made him write essays about topics he wasn’t entirely certain about.  It was like she got some cruel enjoyment making the muggle born admit he doesn’t know everything.  

It really just made him work harder.

One night, they were sitting in Professor Sydney’s classroom, writing essays on  _ why  _ the use of spells that cause people’s noses to run relentlessly, or charms on quills, shouldn’t be used in classroom settings, when the Professor had to leave for an emergency staff meeting.

Sydney fixed them with a glare and said, “Stay put and  _ no spells. _ ” Then she gave Bellamy a withering look before exiting the room. A part of him thinks she hates him because she’s Head of Slytherin and that’s to be expected. Another part of him assumes it’s because she’s a purist just like everyone else in that house.

When her footsteps were out of earshot, they both drew their wands instinctively. Really, only a fool would leave them alone.

The Princess had her wand pointed directly at him from across the room. Even though Professor Sydney hadn’t told them to sit away from each other, the two twelve year olds came to the decision themselves. Bellamy figured Clarke didn’t want to spend another day in detention that week, either. He manages to quirk his brow at her and fake a frown before saying, “Really Princess?”

She rolled her eyes, something she had a habit of doing whenever he spoke. “I don’t trust you.” Her hold on her wand doesn’t waver and he can’t help but think she looks a little frightening. Her blonde hair was up in a neat bun without a single fly away, and she’s wearing a Slytherin sweater that’s solid green with two fine stripes of gray over her chest. The Princess is also wearing a pair of dark pants and boots, as if she’d been hiking.

He’s not wearing a uniform, either, but he has to admit that she doesn’t look as usual as him. He’s wearing a ratty long-sleeve shirt with a muggle logo on it along with a pair of dark jeans. His hair is a wild mess of brown curls, and there’s a small hint of freckles he got over the summer. They look like their personalities.

Total Polar Opposites.

“Ah, isn’t that just peachy, a Slytherin doesn’t trust me?” He manages after his quick observations. He meets her blue eyes and notices that her wand does fall, but only a little. He decides to put his wand down and she does the same, but only after hesitating for a moment. With a long sigh, he returns to his essay. “What are you saying in yours?”

She snorted, “As if I would ever tell you--”

“Look, we’re both going to be here until our essays are finished. I don’t want to spend any longer with you than I have to, sweetheart.” He adds in the Sweetheart just so she knows he’s not calling a permanent truce. “We both have other assignments we could be working on.”

“For once, I agree with you.” The Princess says after a moment, looking down at her own essay. “I made the point that it’s a safety hazard, that many of these spells haven’t been tested or researched properly, and that we are taking time away from other students to learn.”

He nods his head in agreement, “All fair points, Princess. All fair points.”

“Fat chance she’ll think I’m being sincere, though. Sydney hates me.”

Professor Sydney returns to them sitting closer together, with two complete essays. They hurriedly walk out the classroom, parting ways immediately. They don’t cast any more spells on each other for a solid week.  But then, Miller comes into the Common Room complaining about how one of the Slytherin girls called his father a blood-traitor, so the war resumes.  Despite the fact that it wasn’t Clarke, his housemates all agree he’s doing important work in his attempts to aggravate her and all her stupid little friends.

Clarke has an unusual friend group. Of course, most of them also wear green and act like they’re presence is a gift, but the longer he stays at Hogwarts, the longer he picks up on a few things. For starters, Clarke is especially close with a Slytherin girl named Maya Vie. Maya is quiet and hardly ever speaks up for herself in classes. There’s a rumor that her family once ran Hogwarts, but were indefinitely sacked due to a scandal. Maya doesn’t seem too upset about the ordeal but the rumors do make her a bit of an outcast.

She also hangs out with a girl with wild hair, named Luna, and her best friend Lexa. He knows that Luna likes to argue with the instructor in their history class about war, and that Lexa is pretty silent until she opens her mouth to say something mildly offensive.

He’s seen Clarke hanging out with a girl named Emori a few times as well. He knows for a fact that Emori’s dad is a muggle because she got into a raging fight with one of her housemates in the courtyard during first term. He also knows that Emori’s mother liked to experiment with magic, ultimately harming her own daughter’s hand in the process. That didn’t stop the girl from snagging other people’s items here and there.

In his attempt to know his enemy, Bellamy found that Clarke had one best friend that wasn’t part of Slytherin. His name was Wells Jaha and he was a Hufflepuff. From what he heard, Wells was also a pureblood and he and Clarke had been destined to be friends in the womb. Wells Jaha was the Minister of Magic but Bellamy was unsure of what her mother actually did.

Bellamy did make the mistake of publicly pantsing Wells, once. Clarke was furious and hit him with a spell that made him puke slugs for two days in a bucket. He also got detention and was forced to clean old, dusty trophies for three hours.

Nathan Miller thinks he’s an idiot for all the effort he puts into hating Clarke. He constantly claims that Bellamy and Clarke are just weirdly flirting and that it’s disgusting. But, Bellamy’s not really interested in a silly girl like Clarke. He can’t see past the emerald scarves and death glares. So, he figures Miller is just trying to make him throw up.

Of course, Bellamy had his own friends. It was a small knit group of people that were in different houses. There was Lincoln, who was a Hufflepuff, and there was Raven, who was ironically a Ravenclaw. Lincoln spent a lot of his time reading and not speaking, and Raven spent a lot of time talking for the both of them. Then, there was Miller who mostly just napped a lot.

They were good friends and fit together, even if it was mostly in silence. He did a lot of studying and they helped each other master new spells. Raven liked muggle technology, mostly because she was like him and only had muggle parents. She was constantly trying to figure out how to get WiFi in the castle and whether or not she should just bombard Headmaster Kane, or Professor Pike, who happened to be the Head of Gryffindor.

He remembers her getting into a heated, and rare, discussion with Lincoln during dinner once. “I don’t even know why he’s the Headmaster at this school, he’s hardly ever here.” It’s really the truth. He doesn’t think much about Headmaster Kane due to the fact that he’s never on Hogwarts’ grounds. “He should retire.”

“Retire?” Lincoln counters, “Marcus Kane is one of the best Headmasters Hogwarts has ever had, next to Albus Dumbledore himself. Just because he’s been pretty busy the last two years, doesn’t mean he should be sacked.”

“You act like you know what he’s been doing.” Raven narrows her eyes. “Do you, Lincoln?”

Lincoln sighs, “Of course not. My mom is a muggle and my dad is dead. I don’t really have much insight into what anyone does outside of this school.”

It’s really a rather odd conversation but something doesn’t sit right with him. He chalks it up to the way Lincoln behaves. It’s like he’s always watching and soaking in information, but only reveals it when it’s absolutely necessary.

Still, if Marcus Kane was doing something negative and Lincoln knew about it, Bellamy’s sure that he would share with the group. Either way, it wasn’t going to stop Raven from speculating about the entirety of the staff that works at Hogwarts just because they won’t allow common things like laptops and smartphones.

The group spends the rest of their second term studying and irritating their rivals. Except Lincoln. Lincoln just mostly sketches in a journal and keeps to himself. When exams take over school, Clarke and Bellamy silently agree to a ceasefire.

He’s surprisingly excited to go home. It mainly has to do with the fact that his sister is going to come to Hogwarts next year and he wants to tell her everything she needs to know before her first day.  He spends his summer telling her about his friends and being a Gryffindor. He also tells her about the Slytherin Princess and he’s pleased when his sister wrinkles her nose in disgust.

His sister’s name is Octavia Blake and she’s mostly dark hair and guts. He was never worried about her being special like him, it was obvious that she was just like him. Especially when she fell into one of her temper tantrums as a toddler.

The night before they left to go to Hogwarts, he was filled with anxiety. What if his sister was placed in Slytherin? Would she become friends with The Princess? Would they make fun of her because of her blood status?

He was exhausted by the time he pulled Octavia into the compartment his odd group of friends inhabited. He pointed to each person, introducing them and he’s never seen Lincoln shut a book so fast or speak so quickly.

“Hi, Octavia it’s nice to finally meet you.” He says, almost sounding stupefied. Bellamy and Raven exchange a weird look before he and Octavia sit down. Raven asks Octavia a ton of questions from a survey she’s conducting in hopes of getting technology at Hogwarts. For the most part, his sister is awkwardly helpful.

“Sorry, O, Raven can be a little intense.” He tells her in a whisper. “It’s best to just nod your head and let it pass.”

“I heard that Blake.” Raven says disapprovingly, “You’re lucky you’re cute or I would--”

There’s a soft knock on the glass of their compartment before someone opens the door. It’s Clarke, and Bellamy wonders why he’s holding his breath. He’s seen her a thousand times but now her skin is tan and she looks  _ pretty.  _ He wants to smack himself for even thinking it but before he can, she clears her throat and asks, “Has anyone seen--”

“No.” Raven interrupts her with a frown.  It seems like Raven’s contempt for Clarke gets worse and worse by the week. “Now, slither away.”

Clarke is frowning and hesitates before she actually leaves. Bellamy doesn’t watch her go or anything, mostly because he’s ashamed of himself and he doesn’t know why he cares about how she feels.

“The nerve!” Raven exclaims, then just like the incident never happened, goes back to her survey.

The most excruciating experience of his life was watching Octavia walk up to the sorting hat to sit down on the stool. He’s still not sure if he was actually breathing the entire  _ four minutes  _ the hat took to deliberate what house she would be part of. Thankfully, the hat ultimately decided she would be a wonderful Gryffindor. She skipped to the table, taking a seat next to Bellamy. He looked down at her, eyes full of familiar affection and brotherly love.

He has hope for their future.

A few more first years went, but then someone called the name “Ontari Frost” and the room went eerily silent. Animated people were suddenly silent, all eyes on the girl. Miller read the confusion on his face and mouthed the words,  _ Another Slytherin Princess.  _ She was short with dark brown hair and terrifying dark eyes. Bellamy knew of another Slytherin with the last name Frost. His name is Roan and he’s a fifth year. His eyes travel to the Slytherin table to observe any similarities between the two, merely out of curiosity. Instead, he finds Clarke Griffin holding hands with the bastard under the table. He’s a bloody fifth year for crying out loud!  _ Clarke and Roan?  _ His brain practically does somersaults in desperation. He’s only seen them speak to each other a handful of times.

Whatever it is, it must be fairly new.  

He almost misses the way the hat shouted, “Slytherin!” and the proud claps erupting from the table. Almost. They were quite obnoxious.

He watches the girl run over to the table, sliding in next to her relative. He catches the way Clarke ruffles her hair and how Ontari looks playfully displeased with the entire ordeal. Clarke’s smiling though, and the way she looks at Roan makes his heart land on the floor. It’s the way she looks at all the people she seemingly cares about. 

He tries not to think about what a girl like Clarke would be doing with an asshole like Roan. He tries. He throws himself into helping Octavia with  _ everything  _ even if it annoys her in his attempt to not think about her. It’s difficult though. It obvious his feelings towards her have changed. He doesn’t  _ hate  _ her. He doesn’t  _ like  _ everything about her, but he doesn’t hate her. Not the way he did, at least.

Two days later, Raven sharply nudges him with her bony elbow between his ribs and half whispers, “Look!” as she points to the obvious couple. He can’t help the way his heart sinks in his chest.

Bellamy does hate Roan.

It takes him a while to figure out that the hate he feels for Roan is an entirely different hate than what he originally felt for the Princess. This hate is fueled by jealousy and envy and sin. He wants it to end. Tells himself he doesn’t really like the Princess at all and she probably slipped him a Love Potion so he’ll stop casting awesome spells on her.  Despite this, when his eyes land on their intertwined hands, he thinks he might combust with rage.

Another part of him thinks that it’s fitting they’re together. He really shouldn’t be surprised that they would date each other. Roan is a pureblood elitist, and by default, so is Clarke. He’s heard the rumors about her family and how if one were to trace her family tree back far enough, the founder of Slytherin would be there, grimacing at whoever dared. He doesn’t know much about the sacred families, but he knows enough about the criminals that once ruled Hogwarts. The Death Eaters.

According to Raven, quite of few of Clarke’s cousins were on the wrong side of that war.

Even though he tries to rationalize why Clarke and Roan are a perfect fit, he also tells himself that relationships at thirteen never last. He doesn’t know why it’s such a comforting thought but when he sees her, it makes the dull thud in his chest a little bearable.

He turns to Raven, “I guess now we can call her the Ice Princess.” Bellamy’s not exactly sure why he doesn’t tell Raven he already knew about Roan and Clarke. Sometimes, Raven is a little too aggressive about Clarke and it doesn’t sit well in his gut. Because it really doesn’t make sense that she would hate her, having no defining interaction with her. It’s not like Clarke ever sought out Raven and spelled her toes to stick together.  

When he wills himself to look at her again, he only sees the back of her head. There’s a thin strip of black  that he hadn’t noticed the other times he’s seen her. He wonders if that’s all she was allowed to dye or if it symbolized something, but then he catches himself thinking about her in ways that he never intended to and decides to focus on the book he was previously reading before Raven tried to break his ribs.

A few minutes later, he sees Octavia and her two new friends enter The Great Hall. It’s two boys, one short for his age and the other lanky and awkward. The short one’s name is Monty. He’s a Ravenclaw and from what he’s heard from Raven, a really smart first year. The lanky, awkward one is named Jasper Jordan and he’s a Hufflepuff. Bellamy doesn’t know much about him because every time he brings him up to Lincoln, Lincoln just mutters something about “idiot” and shuts the whole conversation down.

They haven’t started classes, yet, and it feels nice to be at Hogwarts without fifty bricks of stress on his chest. Of course, he has homework that is due tomorrow (the official first day of class) but he’s not drowning in assignments at the moment, so it’s a win.

After Octavia, Jasper, and Monty sit down with them, he catches a glimpse of Ontari running into the hall with a bloody nose. Jasper, Monty, and Octavia immediately seem interested with their dinner. He looks over at Raven, who arches an eyebrow before turning back to his sister. He sees that her knuckles are a bit bruised, but not busted.

“O, what did you do?” Bellamy whisper-shouts and Octavia, at least, has the decency to look a little ashamed. Or scared.

“She called Jasper a mudblood, Bellamy. What was I supposed to do?” Octavia replied, using her fork to poke around her plate before she looked up at him. “She’s mean.”

Bellamy lets out a loud sigh before he looks over at the Slytherin table. About nine sets of eyes are focused on his group, including Clarke’s, and he wonders if this is how he dies. Nothing ever really comes of it that night. Ontari doesn’t tell anyone that could actually take points away from Gryffindor and Octavia doesn’t get expelled.

Unfortunately, he finds out that he has three classes with Clarke. A part of him would’ve been excited to find out she was in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class before the Ontari incident, but now he’s dreading it. He also has to deal with her in Potions, and ironically enough, Muggle Studies.

This year, Professor Sydney has made a seating chart. The only problem being that Clarke and Bellamy now sit next to each other, occupying the same desk and everything. Clarke looks particularly annoyed but doesn’t protest verbally.

Four minutes into class, Clarke whispers, “Your sister punched my boyfriend’s sister in the nose.”

“Your boyfriend’s sister called my sister’s friend a mudblood.” Bellamy doesn’t look at her when he speaks, pretending he’s listening to Professor Sydney’s already boring lecture.

“I’ll handle her.” She says after a few minutes and he wonders if that means he has to start calling Clarke the Slytherin Queen now. He chances a look over at her and she seems to be angry about the situation. He wants to ask her why she even cares but he doesn’t bother.

By the end of class, they’re in an argument about proper wand holding technique.

“You dimwit, like this.” She shows him how she’s holding her wand. It’s  gray, about 10 inches with three raised rings around the end that are almost white. He doesn’t know much about wands, but he thinks it fits her. His wand is eleven inches and a nice dark wood color. It’s pretty standard in shape. It fits him, too.

He doesn’t think to retort as he adjusts his grip and accomplishes the assigned spell. He thinks he sees her smile, but it’s quickly dimmed by whatever is going on in her head. He watches as Clarke blushes and goes back to reading the rest of the spells they have to accomplish by the end of class.  

It doesn’t sit right with him.

Later at dinner, Miller interrupts his thoughts with a soft, “You’re staring, mate.” In his defense, about half an hour ago everyone had been staring at the Slytherin table as Roan forcibly removed his sister for the Great Hall after she threw a major temper tantrum directed towards Clarke. He watched as Clarke handled the situation gracefully and was suddenly very aware of her status amongst the Slytherin house. Even as a third year, she seemed to have a lot of pull.

He meets her blue eyes, as if she heard Miller from across the room. It takes him a second to look away, down at the book he’s supposed to be reading. When he chanced another look, she’s in a deep conversation with Luna about something they both seem very excited about.

About ten minutes later, Octavia comes rushing into the Great Hall with Jasper and Monty on her heels. She sits next to him, a bit out of breath. “Did you hear?” She asks, a little too excited as she reaches for bread, stuffing her mouth. Dinner time is almost over, and he’s a little disappointed she hadn’t showed up sooner.

“Did I hear, what?”

“The Slytherin Seeker was  _ expelled  _ for underage magic on his mother’s cat.” He doesn’t really know when Octavia learned about Quidditch or why she even cares about the Slytherin team. “And Clarke is going to try out.”

Raven drops her spoon in her soup, “Excuse me? Clarke Griffin? A Quidditch player?” She lets out a loud laugh, which gets the attention of almost everyone. Including the Slytherins, who most likely  _ heard  _ the mention of their Princess.

“She’s a great flyer, I’ve see it.” Lincoln says and Bellamy  _ almost  _ misses the way Octavia blushes. He doesn’t have time to focus on her obvious crush. Raven turns to him, mouthing something like  _ traitor.  _ “We had flying lessons together, she’s a natural. I’m surprised they didn’t sack the seeker last year for her.”

It’s all news to Bellamy.

“When are Gryffindor tryouts?” Bellamy asks, not really missing a beat.

Octavia smirks, eerily similar to his own. “Friday.”

Lincoln makes a noise in the back of his throat, “Just because Clarke is going to be on their team, doesn’t mean you have to tryout.”

“Uh, yes it does.” Raven says, “Bellamy is a good flyer, too. If she can get on a team, he can.”

He doesn’t.

He’s good, but ultimately, they choose a sixth year that’s been aiming to be on the team for a while. Bellamy’s not really upset about it. He’ll tryout next year. He is surprised to see a head of blonde hair in the stands, watching the tryouts.

Even more surprised when she meets him on the pitch, and doesn’t make him feel like shit for not getting on the team. “I’m impressed. You’ll definitely give me a run for my money next year, Blake.”

He doesn’t realize how much he might not  _ hate  _ Clarke Griffin until they’re in Muggle Studies and he gets into a heated debate with one of her Housemates about Smartphones vs Owls. He’s not even sure Clarke has ever held a smartphone before, so when she raises her dainty little hand, he’s certain she’s about to argue against him.

Instead, she releases a little sigh and says, “I think we can all agree that we would like  _ instant  _ replies from our loved ones. I would definitely love to hear from my father without having to do some serious magic or write a longhand.”

“Thank you, Miss Griffin.” Professor Sinclair says with a nod. “Now, let’s get back to our original discussion on muggle technology.”

He catches her outside of class but she’s the first to speak, “Murphy can be a real idiot sometimes.” She’s talking about John Murphy, the guy Bellamy just spent the better half of class arguing with. He’s a weird one. Always following around Emori as if they’re conspiring against the world.

“I agree entirely.” He’s about to say something when her friend, Wells, approaches them.

“Uh, Clarke, we have Ancient Runes…” She turns to her friend and smiles warmly and Bellamy’s heart skips a beat. It’s an unusual feeling that overcomes him. He’s never really seen her smile like that.

She turns to him, the remnants of her smile at the corners of her mouth. “Ah, well later, Blake.”

_ Later,  _ he thinks and can’t help the grin that stretches across his face as he walks towards his next class.

A few days later, he finds her holed up in the library, reading from a red, tattered book. He recognizes it as the book they originally fought over a few years ago. Feeling cheeky, he approaches her and says, “Are you finished with that book?”

She gives him a look that’s not as menacing as it used to be. “Not quite yet.” Clarke is spread out on a window seat, her lantern haphazardly placed by her feet. It’s off due to the fact there’s enough light in the library at the moment. She must be planning to stay in the library for a while, though.

He pulls up a chair beside her, “I’ll just wait here until you’re done.” It’s bold but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Oi, well it could be days.” She actually smiles at him and for a minute, he forgets that he’s supposed to be witty and say something back. They just end up staring at each other instead of saying anything.

Someone clears their throat and he stands when he realizes it’s Miller, flanked by Raven and Lincoln. They’re looking at him as if he’s a three headed dog. He notices Clarke shift uncomfortably before standing up, taking the book and lantern with her. “Later, Blake.”

His friends don’t stop looking at him like he’s barking mad, even when she’s well away from the library. “You like her.” Raven accuses him with a frown. He detects a bit of disappointment in her eyes and it really confuses him. “You bloody like her.” She says, turning her eyes to look at anything else.

“I do not.” It doesn’t even sound convincing to him. But, does he like Clarke?

Miller fixes him with a look that makes Bellamy uncomfortable. He assumes that it’s not as funny now, to say that they’re flirting. Miller’s whole attitude towards Clarke has changed ever since she started dating Roan. If Bellamy’s being honest with himself, his attitude probably should have changed the way everyone else’s seemed to have.

Later that night, he decides he doesn’t  _ like _ Clarke, not at all. And to prove it to him, and everyone else in the entire school, he casts a spell on her that turns her hair bright red. She’s angry and of course, knows it was him but she doesn’t retaliate for a few days.

They fall into a normal routine of casting gross and mildly hilarious spells on each other. It seems to lift morale in both houses. Their short break from being assholes to each other must have been unnerving for everyone. Months pass and they barely have any genuine interaction outside of their feud and classes. He pretends it doesn’t upset him.

He watches from a well-maintained distance as Roan holds Clarke’s hand, and they smile at each other. Roan is the hovering type and seems to always have his eyes on Clarke as they approach holiday. He doesn’t really know how he’s supposed to feel about their relationship. He knows that he’s not really supposed to have an opinion at all, but that doesn’t really matter.

There’s a party in one of the classrooms and he goes just for the hell of it. Everyone is wearing their ugliest muggle sweaters and drinking butter beer when he arrives. There’s some kind of loud rock music he’s never heard and he realizes it’s from the wizarding world, not the muggle world. He never really thought about there being different artists and songs.

She shows up a few minutes after him, surrounded by her gaggle of friends. Her hair is up and he can see the black in it. He wonders if she dyed more of it because it’s more noticeable but he’s not about to ask her that. She’s wearing a tight, emerald colored sweater with a silver snake on it.

He approaches her when she steps away to get a butterbeer for herself. “I think you’ve won the ugly sweater contest, Princess.”

“Ha ha!” She says sarcastically, filling her cup to the brim. “You’re one to talk, wearing  _ that.”  _ She points to the sweater that Miller let him borrow. It’s got a weasel on it. Bellamy’s certain Miller bought it for a ironic hipster effect but it really is hideous and should be burned. “This hardly qualifies as overtly ugly.” She reaches towards him, pulling at his sweater. His breath catches in his throat and he notices the blush creeping up her neck.

Before he can think, he asks, “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Oh, um, Roan thought this was a stupid idea.” Clarke rolls her eyes, “A bit of a spoil sport.”

Because he can’t control his mouth, he asks, “What do you even see in that guy?”

Clarke gives him an odd look and then breathes out a quick, “It’s a long story, Bellamy.” And by her suddenly tired expression, it must really be one. A thousand different scenarios run through his head but he can’t think of one that would constitute them staying together for longer than three weeks. He doesn’t  _ know  _ her well. But, he knows that she’s not like the other people in Slytherin. She’s not like Roan. Or his cruel sister, Ontari.

“Well, just so you know, you can do a whole lot better.”

She ducks her head, “What are we doing here, Blake?”

“Talking, apparently.”

“That’s not exactly our thing.”

“It could be.”

A person approaches them, and Clarke looks up towards the asshole who interrupted their conversation. “Ah, Wells, you came after all.” He’s wearing a muggle sweater and it’s pretty awful. Bellamy bows his head and steps away from Clarke, joining his group of friends. Raven punches him in the arm and Lincoln is in the middle of telling one of his rare stories about a cousin in Bulgaria.

He watches as Clarke and Wells laugh about something Emori says while Murphy pretends he isn’t entertained. It’s odd to think that Slytherins could be happy, and loyal. It goes against everything he learned about the houses within the first week.

Octavia brushes her shoulder against his, “You’re staring, brother.”

“Am not.”

He notices that Ontari never showed up to the party. A part of him is thankful. Purely by accident, he’s observed that Clarke is an entirely different person around the young girl. It’s like she has to be authoritative and in charge or Ontari will be an idiot.

For Christmas, Octavia and Bellamy go home to their tiny flat in London. It’s in the bad part of the city and the building is more or less falling apart. If it were up to Bellamy, he would have never came back. But, Octavia begged him to so he did. Their mother doesn’t really understand anything about magic and she tries her best to pretend her children are normal.

If Bellamy had never received his letter from Hogwarts, he probably would have been institutionalized or worse.

Even though there is a place in his heart that loves Aurora Blake, he also houses a lot of resentment for the woman. Her family wasn’t exactly poor but she’d chosen to write them off and do everything on her own, even when it sacrificed her children’s wellness and safety.

The flat is filled with mix matched furniture and holes in the wall. He never really thought about it until he went to Hogwarts. When Octavia walks into the place, he thinks she’s going to cry. Aurora isn’t home to greet them or anything.

“Oh, Bell, I hate it here.” She whispers and then heads to the room she shares with their mother.

He decides that he’s never going to come home again if he has the choice.

When he thinks back on it, his mother really should’ve known that something was different about her children. Octavia would throw fits that broke glass and Bellamy had a habit of making himself “disappear” for hours when he wanted to avoid on of her drunk boyfriends.

Thankfully, Holiday breezes by fairly quick and before he knows it, he’s back on the train. He stumbles upon Clarke, Luna and Emori huddled together in their compartment. He can hear Luna saying, “I bet your mother was over the moon when he gave you this.”

The wild haired girl’s fingers are delicately touching a chain around her neck. It’s got an emerald on it with some kind of insignia that he can’t see. He walks away before any of the girls can see him despite his curiosity. He runs into Roan and Ontari and they exchange some hateful looks.

There’s a nagging feeling in the back of his head but he suppresses it as he slides into his compartment with Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, Monty, Miller, and Jasper. Jasper and Monty are fighting over what they should do to make money next term and Octavia is in the middle of a conversation with Lincoln. A quite animated conversation, apparently.

Raven is tinkering with something she got for Christmas while Miller is attempting to take a nap.

“Oi, Bellamy, what’s up?” Jasper asks with a huge grin. “I have a quick survey for you, mate.”

“Don’t call me mate, we aren’t mates.” Bellamy teases, then nods for him to continue. Truth is, he likes Jasper. The kid tends to blow things up every now and then but it’s not totally awful having him around.

“Would you rather have a supply of booze or a supply of herbs?”

He thinks on it, not really intrigued by either, “Uh, I guess booze.”

Octavia interrupts before Jasper can say another thing, “I heard Roan Frost bought Clarke Griffin jewels for Christmas.” He doesn’t know if his sister is trying to bait him or not.

It works, if she is.

For a second, he tries to figure out how his sister is so caught up on her gossip but stores the question away for later.

“It was a necklace. Hardly qualifies.” He says, feeling the frown in his voice.

“Man, come on.” Miller straightens himself up and pins him with a glare. Even though Miller is constantly quiet, he’s hardly ever serious. It takes him a minute to adjust to the sudden change in mood. “You totally fancy the Princess. What is going on with you? Don’t you know she’s a Slytherin. And a  _ Griffin. _ ”

Lincoln clears his throat, “Well, it’s not that she’s a Grif--”

Raven interrupts Lincoln as he starts to defend Clarke with a rushed growl, “Look, Clarke’s mother is literally satan. Why can’t you just let her go?”

“Who is her mother?” Bellamy questions and feels a little ridiculous he hasn’t asked sooner or done his own independent research. He’s been pining away for Clarke for months and he wasn’t even certain he knew anything about her other than what he’s seen and heard at school.

Miller rolls his eyes, “Her name is Abigail Griffin and she’s one of the people trying to persuade Hogwarts into being more selective about the people they let in.” He pauses for a moment, probably trying to find the right words. “The entire family supported You-Know-Who and his causes. Even if Clarke were different, do you think you could survive in a family like that?”

Raven doesn’t give him time to respond. He was going to say that he’s pretty sure Clarke is different. But Raven says, “Plus, she’s with Roan Frost. The Frost family practically screams their distaste for people like us from the top of buildings. Roan and Ontari are privileged, purist assholes and Clarke literally sucks face with Roan all the time.” She looks him dead in the eye, “If you think she’s so different, than why is she with him, huh?”

Before he can ask the question about how they know all that, Lincoln answers it. “They’ve been compiling information ever since we ran into you guys in the library.”

Octavia gives him a look, “She’s not worth it, Bell.”

If anything, their speech made him tune into the world. When he got back to school, he did his own research. He found that Abigail Griffin was a Slytherin, and she married a Gryffindor named Jake Griffin, which was kind of ironic considering the last name. He traced his finger over the announcement of the birth of their daughter, which was only seven months after they were married. There’s a picture of baby Clarke, all wrapped up in blankets as her father smiles and her mother gives the photographer a chilling glare.

There are other articles from the Daily Prophet about her mother. There are pictures of her having tea with the Minister of Magic, and editorials that she’d written about creating a separate school for muggle borns. Her argument being that the children born into magic weren’t getting the proper education because muggle-borns were having to play “catch-up” all the time. 

He found a few articles about Clarke’s father. He liked to give his opinion on things in  the wizarding world but he shied away from the topic of muggles. He was an Engineer and a writer of some type. In all his pictures, he looked happy to be alive.

Abigail and Jake Griffin appeared to be two completely different people.

On paper, at least.

He didn’t talk to Clarke for a few weeks unless he had to in class. In truth, Bellamy needed time to form his own opinion about her. It didn’t help that he constantly got a front row seat to Roan kissing her, or their nauseating hand holding. It also didn’t help that his friends were watching him like a hawk.

Of course, he knew that just because--and he can now admit it--he had  a crush on Clarke, it didn’t mean she would want to be with him. For all intent and purposes, she looked fairly happy in the arms of her older boyfriend. Snogging, being quite disgusting.

He found himself in the library with her almost five weeks after they got back from break. She was curled up in the same spot as she was that last time, reading the same red tattered book. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Wow, you really meant it when you said it’d be days.”

He watches her as she predictably rolls her eyes, closing the book. “You’ve been avoiding me, Blake. Fancy sharing why?” Bellamy shakes his head “no” and she drops it with a frown. “Very well.”

He spots her fiddling with the chain around her neck. “That’s new.” He points to the necklace. The insignia he spotted on the train is actually a snake. If one were an avid Slytherin lover, it might be considered nice. Unfortunately, he wasn’t.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t heard the rumors. I’m thirteen years old and engaged, apparently.” The way she says it makes her sound as if she’s twenty-five years old and just found out the world isn’t a place that accepts Happy Endings. He watches her twist the chain, her forehead pressed against the window that overlooks the grounds.

“Quite imaginative peers we have.” He hums, pulling up the same chair he did last time. She’s wearing a pair of black leggings and Slytherin socks that go over her knees. She’s also wearing a sweater that matches. He wonders just how much Slytherin themed attire she has in her closet.

“Roan doesn’t help.” She tells him with a smirk that doesn’t reach her eyes, “Although, I can’t really blame him. It’s not like-” She stops herself before she finishes her sentence and picks up her book. He can’t help but think about what she was going to tell him. “Are you here for any particular reason, Blake?” She asks and he knows any real conversation is out the window for the night.

“Paper on Portkeys.”

“Well, you should be an expert on travel.” She practically says under her breath. “Don’t pretend you need this book. It’s more of a quickstart guide to the wizarding world than a reliable source.” She starts laughing and it really is the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He doesn’t know when he stopped hating her, really. He wished he did so he could go back in time and warn himself of the future.

Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is down, and she just looks so  _ normal.  _ The girl sitting in front of him doesn’t look like she’s a closet prejudice or a person that’s going to grow up to kill people like him. She doesn’t look like she could ever be part of any Dark Wizard Army.

She just looks like a pretty, young girl who spends entirely too much time reading the same old book. 

He takes a deep breath, “Clarke…”

It’s like she picks up on the softness of her voice because suddenly she’s slamming her book closed and leaning towards him. She doesn’t kiss him, her lips move towards his ear. “I can’t. ”she whispers, “I really, really can’t.” Then she’s up and leaving the library.

It doesn’t take long for her obvious rejection to fuel his anger. He doesn’t cast spells, or charms anymore. He just avoids staring at her, and talks a wee bit more trash than he used to do. Raven’s all for it, so is Octavia. Octavia mainly doesn’t like her because of Ontari. Raven still hasn’t revealed the real reason she hates Clarke and Bellamy’s not really interested in it anymore.

The problem, he finds, is Jasper and Monty. They were so promising in the beginning but he remembers how they kept their mouth shut in the train. Raven and Miller drag him to the library to do some last minute studying the night before exams. The library is filled with people, but it’s not so noisy that he can’t get any work done.

Raven and Miller wanted to sit in the corner of the library that people don’t like to occupy because it’s colder. That’s where he finds the traitors. Right in front of him he sees Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan, Monty Greene, Wells Jaha and Ontari Frost.

They’re all still in their uniform robes with almost fifteen books stacked on the table and tons of quills, and parchment. They’ve clearly been at it for  awhile. He thanks god that Octavia isn’t with him to see this.

Clarke is sitting next to Ontari, obviously helping the girl study for her first exam while Jasper and Monty intently listen to her. They’re nodding along, watching when Clarke lifts her wand to show them how to properly  _ flick  _ it.

_ Tutoring?  _ He thinks, annoyed. There’s a lot of things that get under his skin about that moment. The first one being that Jasper and Monty are Octavia’s friends and they’re fraternizing with the enemy. The second being that if they needed help, they should have came to him. He’s second in his class. He could have helped them with anything. The third problem is has is that he didn’t know Clarke tutored at all.

They sit far enough away from the group that it’s not obvious, but close enough that if one of them bothered to look up, they’d know they were caught. He can hear Clarke laughing at one of Jasper’s jokes, and sees how kind she is to Monty. She even sees that way Ontari isn’t a total dickwad to the boys around Clarke.

It takes them forever to realize they’d been caught, but when they do, they at least look mildly ashamed. Despite that, his group is the first to leave the library. Raven is raving mad, talking about not letting them sit with the group tomorrow or punching Monty in the face in the Common Room.

It’s the first time he really thinks that they’re overreacting when it comes to how they deal with shit.

“What’s the big deal?” He asks, more to himself than to Miller and Raven. “I mean, yeah, they’re obviously traitors but there’s no need for violence. It doesn’t mean they aren’t our friends.”

“Yes, it does. If they want to sit with the Pure Blooded Princess, than they should!” Raven exclaims, heated about it all. “I mean, it’s not like she won’t stab them in the back after we’re out of school anyway. Everyone knows how she really feels about people like Monty and Jasper.”

The next day, Octavia gets into a huge fight with Jasper and Monty on the stairwell as it’s moving. It’s a real scene for those that were craving a source of entertainment. “You were hanging out with Ontari last night!” She yelled at them, “We are not friends anymore!”

“We were studying! Clarke is the  _ best  _ tutor. She explains things to us in ways we can understand them. Ontari is practically her family, so she just happened to be there.” Jasper says as if he’s explained it a hundred times already.

Monty nods his head, “She’s really the best. Our Muggle Studies Professor recommended her to us. He says she’s kind of a liaison to us who didn’t grow up in the wizarding world…”

Octavia makes a noise in the back of her throat, “Her? What in the bloody hell does she know about being a muggle?”

Jasper rolls his eyes, “She’s been in the wizarding world her entire life. She just wants to help us get on the same level with all our other classmates.”

“Yeah, right. She’s probably teaching you rotten information and you’re falling for it because she’s pretty.” The stairs slide into place and Octavia leaves them in the crowd of people.

Bellamy practically has to chase Monty and Jasper down, only catching them because he pulled them by the back of their shirts. “Oh great.” Monty says when he turns around, “Not you, too.”

“Clarke helps muggle-borns?” He asks and the boys just stare at him like he’s incredibly dense.

“Well, yeah.” Jasper eventually says with a shrug. “She’s not nearly as bad as everyone says she is.”

He takes his final exam the next day, and then the end of term just  _ happens.  _ Miller agreed to let him and Octavia crash at his place for the summer and it’s pretty nice being in the wizarding world. They end up going to a few Quidditch matches for semi-pro teams and eating way too many chocolate frogs.

Then they get their letters from Hogwarts along with a bunch of assignments that are due the first day of class. Octavia and Bellamy also get some money from their mom that they have to convert, as well as their yearly allowance for books and robes, as well as a bit extra.

He decides that he’s going to have to start doing something for more income in his fourth year. Mainly because this year he’s allowed to go to Hogsmeade. It used to be third year, but they moved it up a year because of a few incidents.

Miller tells him  _ he  _ should start tutoring people but then Octavia begrudgingly tells Bellamy that Clarke does it for free, and yes, it is legit because Jasper and Monty passed all their exams with top scores.

Monty, Jasper, and Octavia made up half way through the summer when an ugly, old owl brought a rather large package full of things from America and an extensive apology letter from both the boys. They were on vacation with Jasper’s dad.

The day before they’re supposed to get on the train for Hogwarts, someone kidnaps the Minister of Magic. It’s all over the Daily Prophet and the radio. Miller’s dad leaves them to their own devices because he’s the extra security.

It shocks the whole wizarding world when Headmaster Kane becomes the new Minster of Magic in Thelonious Jaha’s absence. It leaves a lot of questions about  _ who  _ would be filling his position.

He doesn’t find out that Professor Diana Sydney is the new Headmaster until he gets off the train. By then, all the students are talking about it. A few even pretended to get back on the train as a joke. In the end, everyone walked to the Great Hall, confused and just a little upset.

He doesn’t really know what the future will hold for them, now.


End file.
